Jill's Savior
by Datonman
Summary: During an attack that signaled the end of the Umbrella Corporation, Jill is saved by an unlikely young man. She attempts to pay him back the best way she could think of. Jill/OC. Adult situations.


Author's Note: This is my first Resident Evil fanfic. I do not own the characters nor Resident Evil itself. This is Jill/OC. Hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Jill's Savior<br>**

**Chapter 1**

Explosions were constant throughout in such a city. Raccoon City, once a great metropolis with great potential with many opportunities along with the people who had helped made it so, was now dead... and the funny thing was, it wasn't buried. The thought went through the woman's mind as another explosion incinerated a swarm of flesh-eaters in the middle of a downtown intersection. Zombies. _'Why the fuck did they even exist?'_ The woman thought. '_Was it really something we did?'_ Looking back at how the explosion originated, the short raven-haired woman saw that it came from a rocket launcher. One of the commandos had it strapped on his shoulder.' _This whole thing is like a video game!' _she shook her head as the action continued to go on. The zombies had come by dozens and the dozens turned into hundreds so dramatically.

Jill Valentine, of course was not a woman who would let monsters do as they please, so she on the other hand, fought back and the thing about it was that she tried to be very efficient than the rest who shot the walking dead down. In a way, she thought the entire thing was _like_ a video game. It was a perfect façade. She could not believe what reality let alone society had led to this. Jill thought it was a good way to get rid of the fear. She invited the action in and through the action, she was able to let her feelings out. At this point, she had lost too much and lost too many people she cared about. Shooting so relentlessly, Jill let out her feelings and it was a better alternative than crying indeed. Wearing only a tight one-piece purple suit that hugged her entire body, Jill's appearance was intentional. She did not want to be geared up _looking _intimidating like any other normal soldier. She wanted to be intimidating in her own way.

She welcomed every opportunity when an infected got near her, she looked forward in seeing an infected's head getting blown off by her gun. Jill knew that the trick in keeping off the fact that they were once human was to think that they are _not_ human, not anymore. Such was the case when an infected, a creature looking so much like a human and wearing a corporate suit and tie came at her snarling. Jill unimpressed by the so-called 'fear factor' the zombies gave, merely blew the infected's head off with her rifle. The creature's head burst open and remained so even after it fell to the ground with a 'thud.'

"It's coming!" one of the soldiers cried out to her and soon he ran off. The rest of the squad did exactly the same and fell back.

Jill had to roll her eyes. She knew what was coming but it didn't change anything. She wanted to keep shooting. The men she found herself with were good at what they do. They were trained to defend and kill. But sometimes she felt they couldn't keep up.

_'They can't keep up with me that's the problem.'_ Jill thought. In the midst of the violence and chaos happening all over the world. Jill had not found a suitable companion that understood her emotionally or sexually. When she did came upon a guy she liked, she preferred to take advantage of him during intercourse. She did not like giving breaks. Jill liked to conquer them in such circumstances. All the macho demeanor men gave off only annoyed her. It was the reason why she preferred to be alone in certain situations. Right now, it was a different matter and everybody was needed. The violence and madness might actually end at the current moment.

Jill was determined more than ever to finish this thing once and for all. Today, was a big day for Jill Valentine. It was a big day for everyone, in fact. The Umbrella Corporation was now defunct. It had been taken down by a group of individuals led by a certain someone that Jill knew all too well. She was unaware of all the details as to how such a feat was managed. As far as she knew, as far as anyone knew, the Umbrella Corporation was so powerful that it laid its roots all over the world. But now it seems that the possibility, a possibility that the heroes were all hoping for, actually happened. The ruthless corporates and scientists were done for. Unfortunately all that was left were the byproducts.

Several fighter jets swept passed the city. Looking up, Jill saw that far away the planes were about to turn around. Reloading fast, Jill ran off as fast as she could as soon as the plan went into play.

"Air Strike commencing in forty-five seconds..." was what she heard on her radio.

"Fuck me!" was what she said as she ran to the helicopter. The air strike included a nuclear missile heading towards the city. Yes, Raccoon City was about to be destroyed and she was still in the middle of the street. She had to get as fast as she could to get to the end of the street where the chopper was still stationed waiting for her. Jill could not believe that the tactic was actually approved. She had hoped there was another option.

As soon as she got within a quarter of a mile ahead, Jill looked to her left and saw a large hulking figure jumping towards her. It had roared and right now, it stood between her and her salvation. Jill saw it as an abomination. Another Umbrella/Military mutant. From what she heard, supposedly this thing was very powerful. She had no idea how it got loose on the population.

"Oh, I so do not need this right now!" she shook her head and took out her guns from her holsters. Immediately she fired upon the monster's hide. The projectiles merely bounced off its metallic skeleton. The unknown monster merely shrugged off the hits and charged at her once again. Looking to her right, she saw a jeep parked on the curb with a 50 caliber machine gun stationed on the back. With no hesitation, she mounted the weapon and quickly fired upon the creature. Several chunks of skin and flesh were torn off as the large bullets made their effect shown. Jill did not stop until it was dead. Already the creature was spinning around, trying to shrug off the projectiles but soon they were doing some damage.

The creature was brought down to its knees and roared softly now. She took it down. But it was not dead yet. As much as Jill wanted to kill the monster in the worst way, she only had a few seconds to go before the chopper left. Getting off the jeep, Jill ran off and hoped she would make it in time. As she passed by all the remaining stuff from the city, cars on fire, dead bodies on the ground, and building debris, Jill could not help but feel a bit sad that Raccoon City would be no more in a matter of seconds. The place would be enough to give her memories at the end.

As she finally got to the rendezvous point, Jill found only a deserted landing platform. There was no helicopter or any other plane in sight. She was too late. Jill was all alone on a street that was about to be destroyed in less than ten seconds.

"Oh Fuck!" she cried in fear. It was the first time that Jill found fear that wasn't in the form of a walking corpse. Looking around for any source of salvation, she found there was none. Except for the fact that there swarms of zombies were heading toward her direction led by the monstrous, mindless brute.

"Why is this happening?" she asked herself as she looked at the crowd heading towards her. Jill knew the day would come when if she was in a situation she could not get out of, like being bitten by an infected or heavily surrounded like she was right now, she had to take the only alternative. Trembling, Jill took out her pistol and slowly put it to her temple. Shaking, she knew she had to do it. She refused to become a lifeless being.

There were seven seconds left. Already she could hear the missile. '_At least I've done my job.' _she thought. The dead were about to approach her. Looking up at the sky, she said the only thing she could think of.

"Goodbye…" she said.

Suddenly everything turned blank. Jill was knocked out. But not by a bullet which was never even fired. Something had hit her hard that she went into an unconscious state. She never saw a bright flash of light caused by the immense explosion.

**Chapter 2**

Jill always held the assumption that once a person died, everything he or she did as a child, as an adult, as a soldier, to the main point the person's life ended would be seen in one second. It was not the case. For the simple fact that she was breathing. She was sure of it. Her heart was actually beating. Opening her eyes, she looked around at the strange surroundings. She was still in her usual wear as she looked down to inspect any changes to her person. _'They didn't mess me up like they did last time. That's lucky for them.' _

She looked at the top corner of the walls near the ceiling and found no cameras. None whatsover. Her weapons were on a small table near her bed. There was an old-fashioned alarm clock also set on the table. It read 5:16 AM. It had been several hours since the attack ended. She remembered what led to that point and when she was in an empty landing pad with nothing available to her.

The door to her cell then opened causing Jill to quickly turn her head and pick up her gun. The door opened to reveal a tall, white young man carrying a plate full of food. He was quite startled as Jill's gun pointed at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked a bit casually while not breaking her hold.

The young man was trying so hard not to be nervous. "I'm Erick Mason. I'm with Alice and her group. I'm not here to hurt you." he shook his head.

"What is that?" she pointed at the tray he had in his hands.

"Food. I-I thought you might be hungry once you woke up." Erick stammered.

Jill sighed and rolled her eyes. She holstered her gun and stood facing him by several inches. "This place looks to be too good for Alice to maintain and keep if you know what I mean."

"This used to be an old laboratory building, now it's obsolete." Erick said to her. "Alice emptied it out a few months ago. Turns out that it used to be part of Umbrella. Now it's used as a headquarters of a sort."

"So then I'm guessing we won?" Jill said a bit unenthusiastically.

"Not yet. There's still a high population of infected on the streets. Also there's been violent gangs throughout several areas." By this time Erick had already entered Jill's cell and put the tray of food absentmindedly on one of the tables. He shook his head. "Something tells me it's going to get worse before it's even better."

Jill could only nod. She was a bit fascinated by Eric. He was unbelievably handsome and his good looks were actually distracting. Erick was tall and looked to be in his early twenties. As thin as he was, he looked to be very athletic. His cheek bones and jaw were evidence of that. He was very tanned and he had slightly spiky hair while his sides and back were shaved.

"Do _you_ have a name?" he asked.

"Jill." she answered and looked away. Jill did not know why but she was actually blushing and she couldn't let him see that.

"So have you sustained any injury? Did you get bitten at all?" he asked a bit worriedly.

"No. I'm alright." she nodded.

"That must have been some night." Erick said. "I thought I almost lost you."

"What?" she frowned.

"I was the one that picked you up. I saw you and grabbed you before the missile hit."

Frowning, she approached him. "You saved me, how?"

"Let's just say I work miracles. I wanted to take out a zombie that approached you with a tranq. But it hit you instead, that's why you passed out. You were put on a helicopter."

"Well, I gotta say that _is_ quite a miracle." she said a bit indifferently.

"Look if you want to go and talk to Alice. She'd be more than-"

"Yeah, where is she?"

"I'll take you to her." Erick motioned for her to follow him.

She was led down a corridor with Erick at her side. Jill could not help but look at Eric several times as they walked. _'He has some sex appeal alright for a young man.'_ she thought to herself. Jill tried to snap herself back to reality. Soon she was seeing a large space that was similar to that of a bridge of a submarine. Several people were seated near computer consoles undergoing tracking protocols.

"You're still one heck of 'star'... aren't you, Jill?" A voice came from behind. Jill turned around and saw Alice at the doorway where she came from. Her red hair was still maintained after quite a while. Jill's relationship with Alice was always difficult. Neither of them knew which one was the best leader in most situations.

Alice made her toward her slowly as if she were surveying her. This made Jill frown. She hated being studied. "I can only assume you already know what happened and who got you out. Seeing as how you like to be alone, I'm friendly enough to give you two options: one, you could help us try and round up any survivors or two: like I said before, you could go rogue but we would like you to keep tabs with us."

"First I would like to know what happened with Raccoon City."

"It's been wiped off the face of the Earth." Erick spoke up.

Jill sighed and yet she waited for more details.

"Reason being, Raccoon city was the main source of Umbrella activity. It was the 'seed' in other words. Everything that happened was because of that place. It was the focal point."

"And you want me...to keep having communication methods with you after you kept me out of the dark?" Jill said carefully while trying to keep her anger in check.

"Well like I said, you were always a girl who liked to do things on her own." Alice tilted her head. "I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do. That's not the kind of person I am."

After a while of shaking her head and looking at the ground contemplating, Jill spoke again. "What are you guys doing right now?"

"Saving the world. Right now, we're trying to take out the infected one by one."

"I would have thought a cure was underway for them." Jill said.

"There isn't. The T-Virus was elegant. No other anti-virus could counteract the effects. Basically, the damage is done."

'_Well, so much for saving the world'_ she thought to herself.

**Chapter 3**

It had been several weeks since she stayed with Alice on the base. So far, she and her group have managed to take down a fifth of the infected population. The rest were scattered all over the world. Jill could not help but remember what Alice had said as she teamed up with her.

"Even if we could hold the number down, the number still increases." Alice had said.

Jill took that to mean that the fight was going to go on for a long while. A scratch or a bite was enough for an ordinary individual to become one of them. The idea smelled that of a domino effect. Yet, all this time she could not help but think about Erick. There were several occasions when they would meet up and for some reason that Jill does not know why, his voice was often commanding, which was unusual for a young man his age. It was official. Eric had won her over. But that did not mean they were always together. When she was on her own missions, Erick would always be on his. They would be separated. Jill could not help but be worried that one day Erick might get bitten which is why today, she had to make it count.

Today was the day they were given a break. Jill tried to find Erick while not technically look like she _was_ looking for Eric. She was dressed in her favorite sleeveless blue shirt and black skirt. It was a long time since she wore it and today she had to make it memorable. Several armored soldiers could not help but take a glance at her as she passed them by. _'They don't know they already lost when it comes to me.' _she smiled. _'I'm not going to say I love you. That's for old people. I just need damn relief. I don't care if I tire him out. Besides he's a bit naive. He needs to be a man now.' _Jill did not know for sure if her seduction skills were on par as they were before but she was willing to take her chances. After all, there was a chance one of them could die from a zombie one day, so Jill thought she might as well have some fun before she or he goes.

She went to his apartment. Jill knocked on the door and composed herself quickly. '_Here goes nothing'.  
><em>

The door opened to reveal Erick in a white T shirt making his musculature more noticeable to Jill. As thin as Eric was, he did have strength. "Oh hey Jill..." he said a bit confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really." she tried to sound casual. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure..." he waved her in.

"You look nice today." Erick said as he stepped aside to let her in.

"I always do." she stated.

"Of course."

Jill got in and looked around and saw that there were various workout paraphernalia on the ground. The rest of the apartment looked a bit average for her taste.

"Can I get you anything?" he said as she stood by his worn-out looking couch.

"I'm fine." she nodded slightly.

"Is there a reason you came here?" Erick asked a bit meekly.

"Yes. I uh...I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life that day. So thanks." Jill muttered.

"You're welcome. I can understand you like to do things on your own. So I'm guessing it's really hard for someone like you to thank someone."

"You have no idea." she nodded and turned around looking at anything to distract her.

"But I'm confused, you could have called me over the phone for this."

"Look I uh...I don't want to give you the wrong impression about me. I mean, before you rescued me I assumed you knew who I was."

"Yeah, you were a former S.T.A.R.S. agent and you fought with Alice on several occasions. The rest is all vague to me." Erick said sitting on the couch now. Jill could see he was bit uncomfortable.

"Are _you_ alright?" she asked him. Jill sat down next to him now.

"Ummm..." he gave a weak chuckle. "Just a bit nervous. It's not often someone like you shows up on my doorstep."

"I can only imagine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm going to be honest with you and it continues on when I said 'you have the wrong impression about me.' I'm the type of woman who has needs that need to be fulfilled." Jill said a bit awkwardly and looked away from him now. _Great start so far. _She continued on however. "I don't what it is about you but I just can't stop thinking about you."

Erick looked a bit amazed at what she just said.

"I don't know if it's love at first sight. I don't know if that even exists but I just came here because-"

"Wait!" he held up a hand.

"You want to have sex...is that what you're saying?"

Jill could not believe how nervous Erick looked right now and it was his question that made her think about it over and had to ask his age.

"How old are you?"

"24, but-"

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No. But it's just, it's difficult to distract yourself when there's a plague of dead out there." Erick pointed out the window in emphasis. "You're kind of direct as well."

"Look I understand what's going out there. But this is just to take our minds off it for a while." she assured him.

After a long while, Erick seemed to give in. "Fine then."

"Thanks. Now I have to warn you, don't climax too soon." she then took a frightened looking Erick by the neck and kissed him. He kissed back as well.

She took off his shirt while he took off hers. He caressed her breasts very softly and slowly. Soon they were led away from the living room and into the bedroom. _Oh my God! What's happening to me? I could wear him out. I'm only a few years ahead of him. _she thought. He kept holding onto her and he was already getting into the heat of the moment. The passion that was building and building. She broke off the kiss for a moment and traveled her kisses to his chest level. '_Holy shit, this guy's got rock hard abs_.' Erick's lean body was certainly eye candy to her. Jill could feel him kissing her neck softly while she kissed his shoulder.

Erick led her to the bed where Jill laid on it instantly. He went on top of her and already they were both naked. He wasted no time and went in her. He held her in position by caressing her flat tummy. Jill was already sweating and groaning as he went inside her. He was big and she was totally unprepared for that. _Have to give the guy some credit, he has the package. _She put her arms around Erick's neck until they traveled through his back. As he matched the rhythm so did she. Jill thought this was a war now. He was trying to get her to climax. Indeed she was trying so hard not to get an orgasm that she had to shout at him to keep it up as a way to jinx him.

"Come on!" he panted. "Harder..." she whispered. He continued to do so and Jill gasped out loud as he did.

She knew it was getting tighter and tighter. She groaned and concentrated on trying to last through this. Apparently Erick was better than she thought. The whole thing lasted for a full three minutes after which both of them started to sweat profusely. Jill on the other hand grasped the bed sheets and struggled not to climax. She gave out an "Uhhh!" as she concentrated. Suddenly Erick stopped but he did not climax either.

After a while, Jill managed to sit on top of Eric, her thighs around his waist. She began to rock her hips back and forth. Slowly at first, but after a while she went a bit faster. She could feel how big he was and it was so incredible that she couldn't help but moan so loud and put her hands on the wall by his bed. She thought she might climax as well. She grunted as he pushed back repeatedly. She went faster as he began to sweat harder. She gave out a laugh when she saw him close his eyes in concentration.

"Come on! Don't give up on me. I'm just getting started." She panted.

Jill continued to see Erick trying to hang on. _I got him on the ropes. He's wimping out!' _she smiled. She felt a huge surge of accomplishment flooding to her but of course that could have been the sex. Jill was not stopping not until Erick came. She had to man him up. Unexpectedly, she tried to go with a different tactic. She motioned to him to do missionary. _Now comes the true test for this guy. _Jill was on the bed on all fours. Immediately Erick held onto her hips and proceeded to penetrate her from behind. Giggling, it tickled her at first but after a while, Jill's eyes almost bulge as his equipment went through her so harder than ever. _Perhaps this was a bad alternative. _she thought and already she was gripping the corner of the bed. She was now groaning and moaning than ever.

She moaned louder now. It was the first time she ever did so in a long time. Erick went through her again and already she was pulsing with pleasure even though there was some discomfort now. Every time he went in, Jill yelled now. She couldn't give in. _'I-I can't give in!'_ she grunted as another hit was issued. '_Oh my! what's he been eating_!' This went on for some time now. Already Jill was scolding herself as to why she chose this position. Apparently he was too good at it. She had no choice. She climaxed and so did he. The orgasm was initiated.

Eventually they were back on the bed lying next to each other. Both of them were tired now. "I underestimated you." she said to him.

"We underestimated each other." Erick said looking at her. "You were right. This was a good distraction."

"Soon the real fight begins."

"The real fight?" Erick frowned.

"Out there." she pointed out the window.

Erick sighed as he was thrown back to reality.

**END**


End file.
